


Retrieval

by loyallokigirl



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: The Supreme Leader rescues his Chancellor
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't written in literal years, so I figured this week would be a good way to get back into it. These will be very short, and I not only welcome but invite constructive criticism :)

By the time the door to his cell crashed open, Hux was well aware of who would be on the other side. He'd heard the glorious sound of blaster fire when it had started, recognised the familiar battle chatter of his Stormtroopers and finally the sweet, sweet sound of a lightsaber in use.

Still, little could compare to the relief he felt seeing Kylo's looming figure, illuminated by crackling red, in the doorway of the room he'd unwillingly called home for the past week.

"Hux," Kylo whispered, striding forward and crouching to where Hux was chained to the floor. He reached out a hand to tenderly touch the redheads cheek, eyes darting all over his body to catalogue the damage. "Are you OK?" He asked, voice trembling with a mixture of worry and fury.

Smiling slightly, Hux nodded and assured the Supreme Leader, "Yes, I'm fine. A little beat up but nothing major."

Kylo drew in a shaky breath, a rage filled fire in his eyes that would send anybody into fits of terror. Not Hux though, he knew the anger wasn't directed at him, but rather at those who would dare touch what was his. Since their relationship had began, shortly after Kylo had proposed a truce with Hux and named him Chancellor of the First Order, Hux had learned just how possessive and protective Kylo could be.

Honestly, Hux kriffing _loved_ it.

Using the force to break open the chains, Kylo growled at the red and raw marks they had left behind and gently helped Hux to his feet. While struggling to stand, a mixture of hunger, thirst and injury weakening him far more than he wanted to admit, Hux took the time to bask in the wonderful feeling of receiving such tender care from such a powerful and rage-filled being. Hux was the only person in the galaxy Kylo treated with care, and it was such an addictive and empowering experience.

Of course, sensing how much Hux loved his possessiveness, this only fueled Kylo's behavior; always so eager to be appreciated and praised.

So he wasn't surprised when, upon exiting the cell, Kylo ordered the surviving pirates - fools who had thought kidnapping the Chancellor during a trip home would be a wonderful way to make money - to be taken back to the Finalizer for "extended punishment."

Hux smiled as he anticipated the next few days. His Supreme Leader doting on him, caring for his wounds and helping to build his strength. At which point, they would share in exacting revenge on those who had been reckless enough to try and separate them.


End file.
